Glenn's Journey
by Harle the Freak
Summary: Sucks at summaries. Basically, it's the story of a 13 yers old boy, named Glenn, who starts his pokemon journey. Set in Kanto and Hoenn. Come on, it's better than it sounds, I swear!


Harle: How many other Harles are out there I wonder...

Shark: _(yawns)_ who cares?

Harle: Good question

Shark: I'm goin' back to sleep

Harle: Lazy pirate...Anyway this is not my first fanfiction (the others are under a different pen name) but it is my first time trying a Pokemon one so...Well, here goes

Disclaimer: mostly my characters, those from the game well...they belong to their creator I guess.

Warning: may have a little swearing....and I lack confidence in my writing skills, please be nice.

Glenn's Journey (for lack of better titles)

**Chapter 1**

It was a magnificent morning in Pallet Town. Birds were singing, people were happy and my journey as a Pokemon Trainer was about to begin. My name is Glenn by the way. I'm a 13 years old boy with a passion for adventure, I've got blond with blue stripes hair and blue eyes. Well anyway, I was getting my first pokemon in a few minutes, I was so excited! But there was one slight problem in me leaving town on my quest. My mother was totally against the whole thing. Probably has something to do with my older sister leaving and never coming back... I shrugged it off. After all, Mother was still asleep so all I had to do was; leave a note, sneak out and I would be free! I quickly finished packing and raced down stairs, only to come face to face with my father.

"Umm...Hi dad?"

"Glenn, may I ask of you...What are you doing up this early?" he asked on a severe tone.

Busted. "Umm, you see...I uh...wanted to take a walk?"

"You were planing on leaving did you? Even if it means abandoning your own mother?"

"Dad...She never lets me do anything! It's my dream to go out there, live adventures...See the world. You understand, don't you?" I asked, hope evident in my voice.

My father smiled down at me and shook his head yes. I smiled brightly at him. He putted his hand on my shoulder and gestured the door with the other.

"You may go, my son. I do not fully agree to that, but someday, little birds need to fly out of their nest. Don't worry, I will deal with your mother. "

"Oh! Thank you, Father! I'll be the best, you just watch me!"

"Yes, yes. I will. Now, hurry along Glenn and good luck!"

"Thanks dad!" I yelled as I ran out of the mansion. Yes, before you ask, my family is very rich and we decided to establish ourselves in the country side of the region for the fresh air and out of the big city noises. But enough about that. I'm finally on my way to Professor Oak's lab, to get my starter pokemon.

At the lab...

The first thing I saw when I entered the laboratory was a boy, about my age, with raven black hair and green eyes, looking all impatient. When he noticed me, he smiled.

"So", he said, "are you here to get a pokemon?"

"Umm...Yes...My name's Glenn Silveriver...And you are?" I politely asked.

"Ah, the Silverivers, the town's millionaires. (he bowed mockingly) I am Charlie Bluebird, at your service." The boy said with a smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said and to change the subject: "What pokemon do you want to get? I want a Charmander."

Charlie examined me for a second, before replying with a dark smile: "Up until now, I didn't know what to take. . .So I guess I'll go with Squirtle then, just to see you cry like the little girl you are when you lose to me!"

I glared at him and resumed to my waiting. Oh, I just couldn't wait to beat the crap out of him. I looked once again in his direction and noticed he was still looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"What? See something you like?" I snapped.

The boy shrugged and lazily looked into a different direction. 'Weird', I thought, 'And when is this idiotic Professor going to arrive?' Just as I said that, I heard footsteps coming our way. I looked up, hoping to see the old geyser, but I was rewarded with the sight of a beautiful young girl, my age, brown hair and brown eyes. She must be here for her starter pokemon too. She said a quick hello and all was silent again.

A good fifteen minutes after the girl's arrival, the old geyser made his appearance. He looked like he just got out of bed. He quickly excused himself and told us to proceed to the main room, were all the pokemon were stored.

"Good.", said the professor, "Is everybody here? Yes? Okay...So I guess you all know why you're here right? To get your very first poke..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We know. Cut the crap and get to the point already!" non-so politely said Charlie.

"Right, right...Umm...Marina Cutler, ladies first. Come here and choose."

The girl, Marina, went over and examined the three starter monsters. 'Don't take the Charmander...Not the Charmander...' I was growing nervous, it was my dream to have the fire starter after all. She reached out towards the pokeball Charmander rested in. "NO!!" I yelled. All eyes turned to me and I blushed. The girl returned her attention to her former intentions. Finally, she took a totally different ball and exclaimed: "I'll take the Bulbasaur, mister Oak!"

"Yes, of course. He's all yours." Replied the professor, "Next?"

I stepped forward and took the Charmander. Strangely, this lizard's colour was paler than your average fire starter. It was a golden tone almost. "I take this one! And I'll name it Drake!"

"Oh. . .Original nickname..." came the sarcastic reply of Charlie, as he took Squirtle's pokeball in his hand. "Humph...A female." He muttered. Professor Oak, aka, the Old Geyser, spoke again.

"Now that this is settled", he said, while giving us brand new pokedex and five pokeballs, "This will be your best friend while travelling and meeting new pokemon. Also, you may go to all the known regions to collect your badges; Kanto, Jotho and Hoenn. But I highly suggest you skip the Hoenn region. It's too dangerous for beginners like you, with the constant menace of Team Magma and Team Aqua, and I also heard that Team Rocket expended their business there. And do not forget (there, he gave us three coins) you will need these, plus the 8 badges, to participate in the Pokemon League Championships. If you lose a battle against another trainer while on the road, you must surrender on of these coins. Got it? That said, I wish you all good luck on your journey and may the best trainer win!"

I didn't want to waste anymore time in this town. If my mother caught me before I left, it would be all over for me. But something professor Oak kept nagging at my mind...He said that the Hoenn region was a dangerous area and told us not to go there. Well, he sure did awaken my curiosity; Hoenn region, here I come! WOOH!

Sometime later, as I was peacefully walking in the forest that would lead me out of town, I heard some strange noises coming from some bushes. Curious, I decided to check it out. But what was my surprise, when I saw a small Eevee, the little fox pokemon. 'Strange' I thought, 'Eevees don't usually come in these parts of Kanto...' I crept a little closer to it. I was a young male and he looked all lost and scared. 'Might as well catch it.' He lifted his eyes towards me and cried in fear while backing away.

"Hey", I said, "Don't be scared..."

The little fox stared at me with his big black eyes. I looked more closely at him. He was injured.

"How do I know you not going to hurt me, like previous master?" it said, with a childish voice. That gave me a shock."

"You...You talk?! H-How?"

"I learned" he said. "You not seem bad. Can I trust you?"

"Um...I guess" I replied, still shaken by the fact that I was having a discussion with a pokemon.

"You will treat me well? I want company."

I smiled. "Sure, I would love to have a little gut like you with me" I then called my Charmander out of his pokeball. "This", I said while pointing to the golden lizard, "is Drake...He's my first pokemon."

Both creatures exchanged a quick hello before turning to me. My smile got even wider. "Welcome to my team, Eevee. I'm sure you'll love it." The multiple evolution pokemon smiled and jumped in my arms. He snuggled closer to me, probably to fell safer. That little dude must be really young. I wonder what his last trainer did...?

Feeling as though I needed company while walking, I decided to let my two pet monsters out of their round prison for a while longer. Eevee rested on my shoulder and Drake walked beside me. We got to know each other better and I learned that Eevee's last trainer was a cruel woman, working for Team Rocket. Actually, not working. No. She was the boss of those evil doers organisation.

It was getting late when I finally reached Vermilion City. I helps to know shortcuts sometimes. Right now, my plan of action was to sleep at the Pokemon Centre and leave early tomorrow, aboard the St-Anne. Direction : Hoenn! Booya! Actually, that was my plan until I heard someone call up to me. A voice I hoped I would not hear again for at least a couple of weeks. I turned around with a discouraged look. There, was standing Charlie. He smirked at me and said:

"Well, well, well... If is isn't snobbish Glenn Silveriver from Pallet Town..."

"May I remind you, Bluebird (that was said with venom), that you also are from Pallet Town? What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Tss...My name is Charlie, and not Bluebird, thank you." he marked a pause, "All I want right now is a pokemon battle. You, against me. Would...Would you do me this honour?" he asked mockingly, almost.

Urgh! This guy was getting on my nerves sometimes. No, wait. Since I met him, it's been all the time...Even if I saw him only once before. Maybe it was to make him shut up, maybe it was for a little excitement or for bought, but I accepted his challenge right away. "All right", I said, "I'll battle you, and my first pokemon will be...Drake! I choose you!" My valiant Charmander advanced forward and said: "Chaaaaaar." Ahh, what the hell did he say? Whatever, no time for that now. Across from me, Charlie just grinned and called forth his Squirtle. Shit. I had forgotten about that. He had the type advantage. Note to self: catch electric pokemon as soon as possible. And so, our battle began.

And I ended up loosing. Not that I'm a bad trainer or that my pokemon was weak. Far from that. It was just...Just that he had a water type creature against my Drake. While I was brooding over my tragic lost, Charlie came towards me, with a smirk playing on his lips. I bet he was going to ask for his price. That's right those darn fucking coins the League decided to introduce. Oh boy...He came to an halt and spoke.

"You know what I want, looser!"

I bowed my head, almost ashamed. "Yes...here you go " I tossed a coin.

He snatched it in mid-air. "Well, see ya, sucker" he laughed and walked away.

Oh! I was going to kill him. Yes...slowly and painfully. All those tortures I could imagine. Charlie Bluebird was going to suffer. A ticket for Hell and back...Sweet. I was so lost in those happy thoughts I didn't notice the sun going down and night setting in. But who cares? Day dreaming about your foes blood is so much more fun then actual dreaming. I could stand there all night. Unfortunately, I was dragged out of my reverie when someone threw a rock at me. I looked around, ready to strangle the fiend and saw an Aipom laughing at me from a tree branch.

"You fucking..." No, I was not in a good mood. That rock was going to leave a mark, damn it. Trying to ignore that annoying pest, I picked up my Charmander and headed to the Pokemon Centre.

At the Pokemon Centre, I healed my pokemons and rented a room. The nurse told me that I was out of chance; all the rooms were already taken and that if I wanted a bed, I would have to share with two other guys. Big deal. I accepted and headed of to the sleeping quarters.

When I steeped into my room, I almost felt like crying. Because you see, I was going to have to share a room with non-other than Charlie. I sighed and noticed another boy, already asleep in one of the beds. That kind of reassured me. At least, I now knew that I would not commit my first homicidal crime right now...Not with a witness around. I bid goodnight to Eevee and Drake and crawled into the only bed left. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of what my journey was going to look like. It was only later that I would find the only word to describe it: Hell.

I awoke really early the next morning. So early that everybody else was still fast asleep. Now, if someone can tell me why I woke up at four, I will give them a cookie. But maybe it was just the stress of a new morning, a new life. I yawned and started to collect my belongings. There was still plenty of time before the St. Ann was going to leave port. What to do, what to do? _Why not go outside and train_, said a nasty voice in the back of my head, _you sure could use it_. Well, I had to agree with that. I yawned again and silently crept out of the room.

Once outside, I took a look at the sleeping city. I was so...quiet. It was then a saw it. A black shadow walking swiftly into the night. I quickly recognised the uniform the man was wearing. Team Rocket. They must be up to no good again. I sighed. Well, why should I worry about it? It's not my business so I should just go back to my training and...

"Hey kid! Arent'cha supposed to be sleepin' at this time of the day?"

I turned around and came face to face with another member of that no good organisation. Just my luck. The Fates have something against me, I'm sure.

"I asked ya a quiestion, squirt!"

"I was only going out to train. Leave me alone."

"Well, I decide against it. Gimme your pokemon or else..."

"Or else what? You're gonna call on your little buddies and beat a poor defenceless youth and then brag about it? Wow, I'm scared, really" I smartly replied.

"Wha—Hey! Nobody talks to tha Rockets that way! Suffer!" On that, he threw a pokeball and the creature came out.

"Zubat" I said, "You want to fight me with a Zubat? This is ridiculous." I wanted to laugh more, but the bat Pokemon went straight for me, trying to bite into my skin and drink the blood. "What the?!"

The Rocket Grunt snickered. "En garde" he said.

**To be Continued**

Harle: If I get the reviews that is...

Shark: snorts

Harle: Why must muses always be mean with the writer?

Shark: O.o you got me there.


End file.
